Never Leave You
by bee.li
Summary: Rukia has been helping Ichigo with his Death god duties for sometime. It’s her job to protect him, but falling in love with him was not part of it.
1. In Denial

**Bee** is back! D YAY! I'm so high-per today…I don't do drugs if you're thinking that, I just find it funny! Teehee.

Rated T cause it's Bleach.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

BLEACH IS THE BEST ANIME EVER!

- Just to tell you all, this story is in Rukia's point of view. Just thought that that would help you understand the story better. Oh, and I write my fanfics in a different way, it's the "Bee" way. If you don't like it, don't read it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 1: In Denial **  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo! Behind you!" she screamed as the Hollow approached him. He turned around and swinged his sword towards it. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed as he attacked. He hit the Hollow right in the head, and it instantly disappeared. "Ha! That was easy! The bastard didn't stand a chance." he boasted. Rukia looked at her cell phone.

"The Hollows are all gone now." she stated.  
"Of course they are Rukia! They're all scared of me!" he chuckled with a grin on his face.  
"Don't get cocky."  
Ichigo sighed.  
"Let's go now, I'm tired." he said.  
They both walked together in the moon-lit night back to Ichigo's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia laid down on her small bed inside Ichigo's closet, with her head laying on her hands. _"Wow. Ichigo worked really well again tonight." _she thought to herself. _"And when he killed that Hollow…incredible…" _She closed her eyes, replaying the fight that went on earlier, it astounded her of how strong Ichigo was, and he wasn't even a real Death god. Rukia opened the sliding closet door and peaked through the tiny space that she made. She saw Ichigo, sleeping peacefully, breathing, his body moving up and down slowly from every breath. She smiled. Seeing him made her feel safe and comfortable, she didn't want to stop looking at him. _"I never realized how cute his hair can be…wait…why am I thinking this?" _She closed the closet door, laid down again, and closed her eyes. She wanted to look at him again, her mind was fighting with her hand, which was trying to open the door. Her hand started to shake as if it was possessed, she can feel her hand and her mind fighting. _"What's with me today? Why do I want to look at Ichigo so badly? All that fighting must've made me so exhausted that I'm going crazy. But…Ichigo is pretty cute though…" _Her eyes opened wide once she thought of this.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed as she sat up.  
Ichigo instantly got up, ran to his closet and opened it.  
"What's wrong Rukia! A Hollow!"  
Rukia looked at him, then punched him right on the side of his face with her white-knuckled fist.  
"What the hell is wrong with you! Have you ever learned how to knock first you dumbass!"  
"Geez! I just heard you scream so I came to see if something was wrong!" he screamed angrily while rubbing his cheek that was punched by Rukia. His cheekbone felt like it cracked.  
"Shit, your punches hurt." Ichigo complained. He then turned around and walked back to lay down on his bed.  
"Goodnight." he said, closing his eyes and yawning. "Learn how to shut up for the next couple of hours so I can sleep."  
"Go to hell Ichigo!" she said, with her fist up as a threat.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he said lazily, then fell asleep.  
Rukia closed the door and laid down again. She smiled. _"Ichigo…" _she suddenly then fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Rukia!" Ichigo screamed with his fist knocking on the closet door while his other hand was holding his school bag. "Hurry up, we're going to be late for school!" Rukia then opened the door, she was already in her uniform, with her school bag being held by her hand.

"You don't have to yell Ichigo." she said.  
Ichigo stared at her.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Nothing. What's with the attitude?"  
Rukia just looked at Ichigo.  
"See ya there." she said, then jumped out the window.

Rukia started walking in a normal pace once she landed on the ground. _"His eyes, they were looking at me. Those brown eyes."_ Rukia sighed. _"Why do I keep thinking about Ichigo? Am I in love with him? That can't be. I've only been with him for a month, it's not possi-" _

"Kuchiki!"  
Rukia turned around to see Inoue running towards her, waving.  
"Oh hello Inoue!" Rukia said with her fake school-girl voice.  
"May I walk with you Kuchiki?" Inoue asked.  
"Of course."

Their walk was full of talk and laughter, but in some parts, it was silent. _"I wonder if she still remembers about that night when me and Ichigo saved her…Ichigo…" _Rukia sighed.

"Something on your mind Kuchiki?" Inoue asked.  
Rukia suddenly got back to reality once Inoue talked.  
"Oh, yes…" she said, still using her other voice.  
"You wanna talk about it?" Inoue asked with a smile.  
"No, I prefer not to, it's something that I should deal with myself."  
Rukia looked at Inoue and they both smiled at each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia sat down at her desk once she came to school. Inoue also sat at her desk and once she sat down, Chizuru instantly ran to her, hitting on her, again. Rukia looked across the room and saw Ichigo talking with his friends. He turned around and looked at her, Rukia quickly turned her head, leaving a confused look on Ichigo's face. _"I shouldn't do anything weird that would make him think that I'm in love with him…wait…am I in love with hi-"_

"Rukia."  
Rukia looked up and saw Ichigo standing right in front of her, she sat there, motionless.  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
"Since when did you care about that?" she wondered.  
"Since you turned your head when I looked at you."  
Rukia looked at him straight into his brown eyes, thoughts were racing through her mind.  
_"What do I say? Oh no…he probably thinks that I do love him…but I don't…at least, I think I don't…" _  
"I…I-" at that moment, her cell phone started beeping.  
_"Thank God." _she took out her cell phone and looked at it.  
"Another Hollow?" asked Ichigo.  
"Yes, and it's nearby, we have to go right away."  
"We need a reason to leave though, class is gonna start soo-"  
"There's no time Ichigo! We have to go!" she grabbed his arm and ran towards the door.  
Ichigo looked back at his class, he can see some of his classmates looking at them with confused looks on their faces.  
"Rukia! People are staring at us! They must think that we're sneaking out together or something! AAHHH! The image that took me so long to build!"  
Rukia just ignored him and kept running.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

They got to a nearby park and found the Hollow. It was walking around, making earthquakes with it's heavy feet, it seemed to be looking for someone. Rukia took out her red glove and put it on. "Time to come out Ichigo." She then put her hand on his chest and pushed, and out came Ichigo's soul form. _"Putting my hand on his chest feels good, wait whaaa!" _ Ichigo's voice brought her back. "Ha! Time to kick some ass." he said as he leaned his heavy soul slayer at the back of his neck. The Hollow turned towards them and stared hard down at Ichigo. "Just as I thought, you're looking for me." he said cockily. The Hollow roared then attacked Ichigo, but he was too fast for it, he dodged it with style. "DIE!" screamed Ichigo as he attacked it. The Hollow dodged Ichigo's attack leaving surprised looks on Ichigo and Rukia's faces. _"How could it have dodged his attack!" _Rukia thought. "You may have dodged that attack, but I guarantee that you won't dodge the next!" Ichigo then lifted his soul slayer and aimed it against the Hollows head. "Die you bastard!" he screamed, then hit the Hollow right on the skull. The Hollow screamed with pain, it was just defeated, it couldn't believe it. The Hollow stumbled backwards then fell, it then disappeared in the air. "Did you see that Rukia? I kicked it's ass!" he chuckled. Rukia stared at Ichigo, dumbfounded. _"Incredible…" _A grin appeared on his face. "I knew you'd be impressed." he said, walking to his body. He went back inside his body then got up, he dusted the dirt off his shoulders. "Hurry, we got to get back to school before class starts." then he started walking. Rukia was still just standing, speechless, it was always a wonderful site to see Ichigo fight. "You coming or what?" he asked while walking. Rukia got back to her senses then ran towards Ichigo, they both walked back to school together with a silent atmosphere. Rukia turned her head and looked at Ichigo while walking, he had that serious look on his face, he always had a serious look. _"Such a strong and confident person…" _"What?" he asked. She turned her head back forward. "Nothing."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia sat by a tree during lunch, she was finally alone with her thoughts. _"That was another amazing fight to watch. Ichigo was incredible once again…" _She looked up at the rooftop of the school and saw Ichigo having lunch with his friends. Just then, Chizuru, Tatsuki, and Inoue approached Rukia.

"Hey Kuchiki!" said Inoue cheerfully. "Do you want to eat lunch with us?"  
Rukia looked at Inoue.  
"No thanks, I was in the middle of something." Rukia said with her cheerful fake voice. Inoue's face formed into a sad emotion.  
"Oh…" she added to her expression.  
Rukia then felt bad.  
"Uh, uh…some other time I will." Rukia said with a smile on her face.  
"Ok!" Inoue suddenly turned happy again. "I will make you some of my famous bean and rice ice cream for dessert!"  
Tatsuki sighed "There you go again Inoue, always making weird food."  
"I wanna try some of your ice cream Inoue!" said Chizuru, grabbing Inoue's waist.  
Tatsuki then punched Chizuru in the stomach, making her fall backwards to the ground.  
"Don't even think about it Chizuru."  
Tatsuki then turned towards Rukia. One of Rukia's eyebrows arched and started twitching, her jaw also dropped, making her face look weird.   
_"Scary…"_  
Tatsuki scratched the back of her head. "Hey Rukia, I'm just wondering, do you like Ichigo?" she asked.  
Rukia fell to her side then quickly got up.  
"Excuse me?" said Rukia with a shocked expression.  
"It's just that you two suddenly left class without telling anyone this morning, it's like you two wanted some privacy." said Tatsuki, moving her face close to Rukia's.  
Rukia backed up with her head completely against the tree.  
"Umm…well we had something to do, but I assure you, there is nothing going on between me and Ichigo, we're just friends."  
Tatsuki looked at her more closely "Ok then, just curious." she finally said with a smile. "We're gonna go eat lunch then, c'mon Inoue."  
Tatsuki turned and started walking back to the school with Inoue.  
"Wait up Inoue!" said Chizuru as she got up and ran to them.  
Rukia sighed. _"I hate lying…but I didn't lie, did I?"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia went outside and waited by the gate for Ichigo after school. _"I made things awkward." _she thought. Ichigo then came by her side. "Let's go." he said. He started walking and Rukia followed, Ichigo looked at her when they were walking.

"Yes?" said Rukia, looking ahead.  
"You've been acting weird today." he stated.  
Rukia ignored him and just kept walking, Ichigo however, stopped walking. Rukia turned around and their eyes met. They were about four feet away from each other, but to Rukia, it seemed so close.  
"Tell me what's going on Rukia."  
Rukia just looked at him.  
"Nothing is going on Ichigo, stop assuming things." she finally said.  
"There is something going on, tell me now."  
"THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON ICHIGO!" she screamed. She then looked down at her feet, her violet eyes started to become watery.  
Ichigo looked at her, his jaw dropped a little.  
"Alright then Rukia, I know that there is something going on but if you don't want to tell me, fine. I'll stop going on your case."  
They looked at each other for awhile, then they both continued walking. It was dead silent when going to Ichigo's house.  
_"What have I done?"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter might seem a little short but I'm just getting warmed up. -wink- Ha!  
Ch.2 coming soon!


	2. Realization

Hey people! I'm back with the second chapter of "Never Leave You". Like I said, I'm just getting warmed up.

Thanks for the reviews btw.! I want more though haha!

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 2: Realization  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" Rukia wondered. She was in a white mysterious place, it was all so bright that her eyes squinted. She started to walk around, sweat dripped down her temple, she was afraid, she didn't know her surroundings. Actually, there was no surroundings, that's what scared her. She started to walk more slowly, then ahead of her, she saw Ichigo, his back facing her. He was in his Death god clothes, but he didn't have his soul slayer. She ran towards him, grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face her.

"Ichigo! What's going on?" she asked with panic.  
"Isn't that what I asked you earlier today Rukia?" he said.  
Rukia let go of him, then backed away slowly. She didn't know what to say again.  
"I told you! There's nothing going on Ichigo! I thought that you weren't going to go on my case!" she said with her knuckles turning white.  
"Relax Rukia, nothing bad is going to happen, everything that you want is going to happen." Ichigo said with a smile.  
"Everything that I want?" she said.  
"Everything that you want Rukia." he answered.  
He started walking towards her slowly, his smile however disappeared, his serious face was back. Rukia tried to move, but she couldn't, she was frozen. Ichigo was finally where he wanted to be, he was right in front of her but really close, so close that their bodies were against each other's.   
"Ichigo…" whispered Rukia.  
Ichigo smiled, he then held her by the waist and pulled her more against him. Rukia put her hands on Ichigo's strong, muscular arms, she then started to clench his sleeves tightly. She was becoming really nervous, her heartbeat increased rapidly, it was as if her heart was about to explode. Ichigo then lowered his head slowly.  
_"He's going to kiss me! I can't let this happen! It's going to ruin everything!" _  
His face started to get really close to hers but then he stopped, their lips were so close that Rukia can almost taste them. He smiled, he was just leaving suspense in her heart, making Rukia's eyes widen.  
_"I can't let anything happen! Push him away! Push him!" _but no matter how hard Rukia tried, she couldn't push him, she couldn't even move a finger.**_   
_**"Don't be scared Rukia." he whispered  
He then finally placed his lips on hers, causing a really simple and wonderful kiss. It was an intense feeling for Rukia, she couldn't move at all. His lips tasted sweeter than she expected, she didn't want this to end but she needed it to end. Ichigo then let go, he looked deep into Rukia's violet eyes and smiled.  
"Stay with me."

Rukia sat up suddenly, breathing heavily. _"It was only a dream…a stupid dream." _Her body was drenched with sweat, she couldn't believe that she had **that** kind of a dream. _"Everything that I want…whatever I want is **far** from that." _Then, suddenly, it hit her. _"I am in love with him, I can't deny it anymore, that dream meant something. Damn it! I am in love with him!" _Rukia sighed. _"This is terrible." _She laid back down and turned to her side. _"Idiot." _She sat up a little and leaned her head against her hand, while the other hand opened the closet door. Once she opened the door, she saw Ichigo, sleeping peacefully, he was facing her so she can see his face. _"How can I be in love with such an arrogant, disrespectful, rude guy? So immature." _she wondered. Ichigo's eyes then opened unexpectedly, he was looking straight into Rukia's eyes. _"Oh shit."_ She closed the door right away and put her head against her pillow. Her breathing started to become heavy. _"Shit, he saw me. Shit! I hope that he wasn't awake enough to know his surroundings…I guess we'll see in the morning." _Many thoughts ran through Rukia's mind that night, so many that it made her fall asleep, although it wasn't a peaceful sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia awoke the next morning, terrified about the day that lay ahead. _"What if he confronts me…"_ Then she realized something, Ichigo wasn't knocking on the closet door like the madman that he was, in fact, there was no one knocking on the door. _"Something's wrong…" _she guessed. Rukia dressed up quickly into her uniform and grabbed her bag, she opened the door and found no one else but her in Ichigo's room. She looked around the room, but there was no sign of Ichigo. His bed was already fixed and his door was already closed and locked. She then looked at the clock near Ichigo's bed, it was actually pretty early to head to school. _"Hmm…I'll just head out anyway, it's good to be early." _she thought, then jumped out the window and headed to school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia sat at her desk once she got to school and started reading her textbook. Nobody was in the classroom, not even Ichigo, she was really early. _"Oh well, I wonder where Ichigo is though."_ She sighed. _"What am I going to do?"_ she thought desperately, she shrugged the thought off and started reading her textbook, since she had nothing to do.

About an hour or more later, people started coming. They were coming in groups, friends were laughing with each other and sitting on their desks, but Ichigo didn't come yet. Inoue and Tatsuki then came in. "Mornin' Kuchiki!" said Inoue cheerfully, waving. Rukia looked at her and waved back with a smile on her face. "Inoue! I missed you last night!" screamed Chizuru who came out of nowhere. As she was about to jump her, Tatsuki went in front of Inoue and stopped Chizuru with her hand on her face. "Can't you leave Inoue alone for just one minute!" said Tatsuki angrily. Rukia then turned to her side and saw Ichigo already sitting down at his desk, her heartbeat increased again, it felt as if it went a mile per second.

"Ichi-"  
"Alright class! Hurry up and get those textbooks out! I had too much coffee today so bare with me!" screamed out the teacher who suddenly came in the room. She seemed more hyper than usual.  
Rukia looked at Ichigo more closely, his face was serious, as always.  
_"I wonder what he's thinking…"_

During class, the teacher kept dancing around due to her excessive amount of coffee, leaving many arching-eyebrow expressions on her students. Rukia however, wasn't paying attention to the teacher, she kept thinking about last night, and that dream. That intense dream. Also, it seemed as though Ichigo was ignoring her, he didn't look at her during class, not even once, he didn't even say a word to her about anything. _"This does not look good. It's all ruined. I'm such an idiot."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia went by a tree during lunch, the same tree from yesterday. She liked this tree cause it was big, it gave her shade against the sun, and sometimes people wouldn't be able to find her when she was there. Rukia closed her eyes and leaned her head against the tree. _"I should pretend as if nothing happened last night." _she thought to herself.She then sighed heavily.

"Juice?"  
Rukia opened her eyes and saw Ichigo looking down at her. He was holding out a juice pack with the straw already inside it, and another one in his other hand for himself.  
"Uh, thanks." she said, and took the juice pack. She started to drink quietly.  
"Good juice."  
"Yeah." said Ichigo, drinking his juice.  
"Can I sit?" he asked.  
Rukia stopped drinking. She paused for a second.  
_"Remember, pretend as if nothing happened." _she told herself.  
"Sure." she said finally.  
Ichigo sat close beside Rukia, he leaned his head against the tree and took a deep breath. Their arms touched and it made Rukia's heart skip a beat. She tried her best not to move her arm or else it would make him suspect something, due to her thoughts.  
"Rukia, I want to ask you something." said Ichigo.  
Rukia almost choked on her juice and tried her best to make it not noticeable.  
"What is it Ichigo?"  
"Why were you looking at me last night? And when I caught you, you panicked and closed the door so fast. What's up with that?"  
Rukia felt as though she couldn't breathe when she heard his words.  
_"Think of something, quick!"  
_Rukia tried her best to act cool.  
"Hm. I heard a sound and I thought that you were in trouble, you know it's my job as a Death god to protect you and to warn you of anything. To add to that, what makes you think that I panicked?" she said with her voice as calm as her usual self. A grin then appeared on her face, she thought that she got away with it.  
Ichigo looked at Rukia with the same typical serious look on his face.  
"I see." Ichigo chuckled. "But I know that you panicked though, I can see it in your eyes." he continued with the straw in his mouth. "I also saw your reaction when you saw me in class, but I didn't say anything." Everything suddenly went silent for a couple of seconds, but it seemed like forever to the both of them.  
Ichigo then got up and stretched. "Well I'm gonna go now, that annoying Kiego might be looking for me." he said, then started to walk away.  
Rukia was speechless, it was as though he can see right through her.  
_"Damn." _she thought, and continued drinking her juice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

During the rest of the day, the teacher seemed to have calmed down a little bit, but gave out a lot of homework, making the students groan with despair. Inoue gave Rukia the ice cream that she promised, and to Rukia it tasted like dirt, but she pretended to enjoy it. Rukia still walked with Ichigo to his house despite their conversation earlier. It was quiet as usual, making many thoughts race through Rukia's mind again. They did their homework, then went to bed right away after due to its terrible amount. Ichigo fell asleep right away, as for Rukia, she lay down with her head on top of her hands. 

Rukia tried her best to go to sleep that night, but she couldn't rest her eyes and mind no matter how hard she tried. She was really restless that night, moving everywhere making her sheets wrinkle. It was useless for her to fall asleep. She then went against her back and sighed. _"There hasn't been any Hollows lately, but I shouldn't panic, Ichigo will protect me…Ichigo…"_ Playbacks of her time with him went through her mind, some funny moments and some awkward moments where she thought that there was something between them. _"I can't live without him. Soul Society will come and get me but I can't leave him, I need him. If they do come and get me, I'll always be by his side anyway, right?"_ Thoughts from her dream of Ichigo started to race through her mind. _"Ichigo…"_ The image of them kissing, it sent a pleasant chill down her spine, then the image of him looking deep into her eyes, and then those soft, sweet lips, saying those words. _"Stay with me." _Rukia's eyes started to develop tears, they were rolling down the side of her face till they reached the pillow. _"I never knew that loving someone could hurt this much…"_ Rukia then turned to her side, her hand went on the closet door to open it_. "I want to see him again."_ She then opened the door to look at Ichigo but to her surprise, he wasn't there on his bed. His pillow had the mark of his head on it and his blanket was still there, it was just crumpled. Her eyes widened. _"Where could he be!" _She opened the door more, making it more wide, she looked around the room only with her eyes, her body was still on the bed.

"Ichigo!" she screamed.  
She started to panic, he was gone, if something ever happened to him, it was her fault, she would feel guilt for the rest of her life. Her love for him too made the situation even worse.  
"Ichigo!" she tried again.  
_"Fuck! What am I going to do…"_  
Her body started to shake, then she heard someone chuckling.  
"Idiot."  
Rukia looked down at the floor to find Ichigo, lying there with his hands behind the back of his head.  
"Gotcha." he said with a grin across his face.  
She looked at him with her violet eyes wider than ever. She had been caught, she had to think of something fast. She tried to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. She prayed that he wouldn't realize what's going on.  
_"Oh shit."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was short, I know. I like making short chapters though, saves time. Teehee.  
Ch.3 coming soon! WOOOOAAAA!


	3. Painful Resistance

Alright! I'm back with Ch.3! WOOOAAA!

You know, everything time I review or update my story, I'm reminded of that song "My Angel (Never Leave You)" by Bobby Valentino. Hmm. It's a good song, I guess that's where my title was inspired from.

To answer one of my review questions, no I don't read the manga unfortunately. I can't find it no matter where I look unless I order online, but I don't swing that way. I download the show though, so awesome…I actually just finished watching Ep.62, I'm so happy...

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 3: Painful Resistance   
**-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia swallowed hard. _"I can't believe that I got caught…"_ Ichigo chuckled. "You look so shocked Rukia." Rukia instantly closed the closet door, she sat up and leaned against the wall, facing the door. _"That made me look like a coward." _she thought. She sighed, she still couldn't believe it, she wished that this was a nightmare. Just then, the door in front of her opened and there stood Ichigo. Rukia's mind went blank, she couldn't believe that he was right in front her, so close too. Rukia thought of something fast.

"Learn how to knock Ichigo!" she screamed, then threw her fist at him.  
Ichigo caught her fist in his hand, Rukia's eyes widened.  
"Nice try Rukia, you know I'm too fast for that." he said.  
He let go of her fist and just stared at her.  
_Ba-dum, Ba-dum, "My heart…" Ba-dum, Ba-dum.  
_"Tell me now Rukia, what's going on?"

Rukia tried to say something, but nothing came out. She looked down.  
"Well you see…" she started. "I had this dream that…this Hollow attacked me and you weren't there to save me…"  
Rukia then grabbed a felt and a sketchbook and started drawing.  
"The Hollow was huge, and I was bleeding and you weren't there."  
She then held up her "masterpiece" of her "dream", it was as childish as her drawings can get.  
Ichigo arched his eyebrow.  
"That's one heck of a drawing you got there." he said with sarcasm.  
Rukia then hit him on the head with her sketchbook, causing Ichigo to fall to the ground.  
He got up right after really fast. "Geez." he complained with his hand rubbing his head.  
It all went silent suddenly. Rukia's heart went on again.  
_Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum.  
_Ichigo put his hand down and broke the silence. "I don't buy it." he said. "And besides, you know that I'll always be there to protect you."  
He moved his face closer to hers.  
"Be honest with me Rukia."  
_Ba-dum, Ba-dum, ……………………Ba-dum.  
"His face is so close…I can't move…I can see his lips so closely…and his eyes…"  
_Ichigo then slowly moved his hand to her face, Rukia didn't move one bit, she couldn't, she felt as if she was going to faint just by his touch. He then moved his hand up to her hair, he started stroking her hair gently, his touch was so soft.  
"You look so scared Rukia." he whispered. "Don't be."  
Rukia was instantly reminded of that dream that she had the other night. Ichigo then started to move his face closer to hers, she knew what was coming up.  
_"I can't let anything happen, this time it's not a dream, this is real."_  
"Go away Ichigo." she finally said calmly.  
Ichigo stopped moving and looked at her, he looked deep into her eyes. Rukia can see his brown eyes, they were shining, they were breaking her heart.  
"Please." she said.  
Ichigo nodded then let go of her. He took his head out of the closet, leaving more space for Rukia to breathe.  
"Goodnight." he said, then closed the door.  
Rukia was frozen for a couple of minutes.  
_"Everything that I want?"_  
She then shoved her face into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia awoke the next morning feeling like crap, her eyes were still wet from her tears. She got up, dressed, set up her homework, and got out of the closet. She saw Ichigo, standing by his bed, putting his books in his bag. She walked passed him without saying a word towards the window. She can feel Ichigo's eyes looking at her, she wanted to cry again. She stopped right in front of the window. "Pretend as if nothing happened last night Ichigo." she said, then jumped out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The first half of school couldn't get any more awkward, since Ichigo and Rukia sit beside each other. They didn't talk at all, they looked at each other a couple of times, but that was about it. Finally, lunch came along.

"Ichigo!" screamed Kiego as he approached him. "Let's have lunch together!"  
Ichigo looked over his shoulder and stared at Rukia, she was looking out the window, possibly thinking about that night.  
"Alright." said Ichigo, then followed Kiego to the rooftop.  
Rukia looked over her shoulder and caught Ichigo leaving the classroom.  
_"It's all awkward now…"_  
Inoue then came up behind Rukia.  
"Um, Kuchiki, do you want to eat lunch with us?" she asked.  
Rukia turned around to Inoue and smiled. "Ok." she said in her school-girl voice.

Rukia and the other girls sat outside in a circle to eat their lunch. In the circle, there was her, Inoue, Tatsuki, Chizuru, and two other girls who Rukia didn't know much about.

"Do you want to try some of my spinach and orange cake Kuchiki?" asked Inoue.  
"There she goes again." said Tatsuki  
Rukia was then reminded of that terrible ice cream that Inoue made for her.  
"Thanks, but I'm ok." said Rukia as friendly as she can. Rukia smiled again and Inoue returned it.  
"I'll try some Inoue!" said Chizuru who was beside her. She was rubbing her hand on Inoue's leg.  
Tatsuki then punched the side of Chizuru's face, causing her glasses to fall.  
"Quit it." said Tatsuki, chewing her sandwich.

Everyone during lunch in the circle were telling each other jokes and laughing along. They were all so energetic and happy, Rukia felt as if she didn't belong. Rukia then looked up at the rooftop and saw Ichigo, he was eating with Kiego, Ishida, Chad, and Mizuiro. Ichigo's back was against the poles and he was looking at her. They both stared at each other for a moment, then Rukia put her head down. She can still sense Ichigo looking at her. _"Stop looking at me…it just makes things more difficult."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Rukia didn't bother to wait for Ichigo, she just started walking to any direction and decided to go to Ichigo's house later tonight. She needed to clear her mind, she couldn't think straight anymore. She sighed deeply, then instantly, the weather changed. The clouds covered the sun, causing the city to go dark, rain started pouring, making everyone run to their homes as fast as they can since they didn't expect this instant weather change. Rukia just continued walking as if she didn't realize it was raining. She turned to her right and start walking in an empty street. She felt lost, she needed to find the answers to her feelings. _"I feel like crap." _she thought to herself. She just kept walking, not knowing where she was going, she just looked down at her feet, not looking at what might lay ahead of her, she didn't care if she bumped into something. Just then, she felt someone grab her left arm and push her against a nearby wall. She closed her eyes on impact, then when she opened them, she saw Ichigo right in front of her, his hands were holding his body against the wall, Rukia was in between them.

"You're a really confusing girl you know that?" he said. Rukia just stood there, speechless.  
"I know that you're in love with me."  
Rukia's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she just heard.  
"You should know by now that I have the same feelings for you Rukia!" he screamed.  
Rukia closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back her tears, but she couldn't. She then opened them, letting Ichigo see how much pain she was in.  
"We can't be together Ichigo! We just can't!" she screamed. "There are so many reasons why but…we just can't…" she said more softly this time.  
Ichigo looked at her blankly, then started to move his hand slowly towards her face again.  
"Don't touch me!" she screamed while closing her eyes. "It just makes things harder…"  
She started to cry, her weeping made Ichigo's heart swell up, he didn't want to hurt her.  
"Ru-"  
Lightning then made a ferociously loud bang, interrupting Ichigo. The lightning went again, they can both see that it was coming closer. Then after the third lightning, a huge Hollow appeared. It wasn't a Menos Grande though, but it seemed really powerful. Ichigo took his hands off the wall and stood up straight, he was preparing himself. Rukia wiped her eyes then took out her red glove.  
"Are you ready Ichigo?" she asked.  
"Bring it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Umm...Weeee! Haha!

Ch.4 coming soon! -wink-


	4. I Fight For You

O0o0o0o…Ch.4 already? Hehe…

_"I'll never leave you, God put us together, forever. My Angel."_  
Such a wonderful song…

… All-out action! There's some graphic violence in this chapter cause it's Bleach. Just to warn some people.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 4: I Fight For You  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning hit again, causing all of the street lights to lose power. It was completely dark now, the only source of light was the lightning. The wind blew, causing the trees to sway to one side, Ichigo and Rukia's clothes and hair blew to one side too. The Hollow roared, it's cry caused most of the windows of the nearby buildings to break. Glass was now on the ground, it shined by every lightning strike.

The Hollow was about ten feet tall, it had large muscles that showed it's veins. It was red with a yellow lightning mark that started on it's stomach and went all the way to it's lower back. It's mask was pure white, it was round but it had a point that showed the chin. It's eyes were yellow and it's pupils shined red as blood, and it's hair resembled the lightning that ruled the sky. Overall, this Hollow was as scary as scary can get.

"Get me out Rukia." said Ichigo.  
Rukia then hit Ichigo's back with her hand that had the red glove on. Ichigo came out and leaned his heavy soul slayer against the back of his neck. His face was emotionless but many thoughts ran through his mind, he knew that this Hollow was different.  
"I'm going to kill you." Ichigo said as he looked up at the Hollow.

The Hollow then swinged it's heavy hand towards Ichigo, but Ichigo jumped back, dodging the attack. The Hollow tried again, but Ichigo dodged it again. It cried loudly, the earth shook, then lightning striked again, causing the Hollow to cry more. Rukia backed away, _"What's going on?"_ Lightning then hit the Hollow, it started to glow with static, it cried louder than before, Rukia felt as if her eardrums were going to explode. The Hollow then swinged it's hand again towards Ichigo, but he dodged it again. Just then, lightning from the sky came towards Ichigo, he raised his soul slayer right in front of his face, the lightning hit it. Ichigo's spirit power and the lightning collided, causing a great sort of explosion, Rukia grabbed Ichigo's body and jumped over the wall and ducked. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ichigo as he held his soul slayer that was stopping the lightning, then Ichigo pushed the lightning away with all he had, it then disappeared into particles in the air. Ichigo breathed heavily, that one task made him exhausted like hell. The Hollow then swinged it's heavy hand again towards Ichigo, he dodged it again, Ichigo started to think that this was getting stupid now. Once Ichigo dodged it though, lightning came again and this time, it hit Ichigo. He fell to the ground, static was going around his body, he had a shallow wound on his forehead, it started to bleed. Ichigo coughed, blood came out of his mouth.

"You bastard…" he said, his voice was really weak now.   
The Hollow chuckled. "You smell tasty." it said.  
The Hollow then grabbed Ichigo in the palm of his hand. It then squeezed Ichigo in it's fist tightly.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed in agonizing pain.  
"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as she jumped over the wall, leaving Ichigo's body.  
"Rukia!" Ichigo screamed, one of his eyes were closed due to the pain. "Don't come any closer! Run away!"  
"What the hell are you talking about Ichigo!" she argued. "I'm not leaving you!"  
"Damn it Rukia! GO NOW!"   
"Aww, how sweet." chuckled the Hollow. "You smell tasty too girly, you'll be my dessert." The Hollow then arched it's back and laughed out loud. It was enjoying every moment of this. Rukia then jumped up and kicked the Hollow's arm with all her strength. The Hollow screamed in pain and dropped Ichigo, Rukia felt as if she broke her leg. Ichigo was on the ground now, he continued coughing up blood.  
"Run Rukia!" he screamed as blood came out of his mouth.  
Rukia ignored Ichigo, she stood up straight and clenched her fists.  
"Don't try to be a hero!" Ichigo screamed.  
Rukia then started running towards the Hollow.  
"RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed as loud as he can, he held out his hand to try to stop her, but he was too weak to even stand.  
_"This is for you…" _  
Previous moments of her and Ichigo ran through her mind as she ran, and that moment where they almost kissed, she'll never forget that. Moments of him fighting other Hollows while she screamed from the sidelines also ran through her mind. Tears started to fall from her eyes, lightning striked again.  
_"Ichigo…"  
_She can hear Ichigo screaming her name from behind her, she then jumped up and prepared herself to attack the Hollow.  
_"I love you."_  
The Hollow chuckled. "Foolish girl."  
It then swinged its hand and hit Rukia at her side. She went flying in the air, she can feel her body cutting through the wind.  
"RUKIA!" screamed Ichigo.  
Rukia hit the wall as it broke from the impact. Her arms were out and blood was coming out from her mouth and forehead, her blood and tears dripped down to the ground. Lightning made a ferocious bang again.  
"RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed again.  
"Don't waste your voice now boy." said the Hollow  
"Damn you!" screamed Ichigo with fury.  
Ichigo stood up slowly, he was using all of his strength just to stand.  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Ichigo as his spirit power rose. Ichigo started to glow, there was a blue kind of power surrounding him, it got bigger by the second. The Hollow just stared in awe.  
Ichigo chuckled. "I don't know about you bitch, but this feels good. Now I know that I'm going to kill you." Ichigo moved his right foot forward.  
"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ichigo as he ran towards the Hollow. He held his soul slayer up, his spirit power grew more as he ran. Lightning striked again.  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"  
Ichigo finally reached the Hollow and jumped, the Hollow looked up at Ichigo. He swinged his soul slayer with everything he had, and sliced right through the Hollow from head to toe.  
"What…was that that?" said the Hollow, then disappeared.

Ichigo fell to the ground, his hands were the only things holding up his body, his breathing became heavy. The lightning stopped, but the rain still kept pouring, Ichigo was completely wet. He then stood up, using his soul slayer to help him. He walked towards his body and went inside, he stood up again, his breathing was still heavy. He fell to the ground once again, his hands however stopped him before his whole body went down. He then crawled towards Rukia, her eyes were slightly open.

"Ichi…go…" she said softly.  
Ichigo put his head over Rukia's and stared at her.  
"You idiot." he said weakly.  
Rukia chuckled then breathed heavily, her eyes started to close slowly. Ichigo then stood up, it was a struggle for him just to stand but he just had to. The next thing that Rukia felt was being picked up by Ichigo and feeling his arms holding her body before she fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I tried my best to make this chapter action-packed. Yes…Indeed. Don't worry people, the next chapter will be good.

Ch.5 up next! Wooo! Weeee!


	5. My Angel

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! The 5th and final chapter. Yes you heard me, final. Sorry I couldn't make it any longer people, that's just the limit to my brain power. Btw. sorry that it took me awhile to update this chapter than usual. Too many family Christ-mas dinners. So fattening...

I didn't know what to name this chapter so I just took it from a specific song title. -whistles and sways back and forth-

**Ok, maybe the characters are a bit OOC but think about it. If someone loved another person so much, wouldn't it actually change them in a way? AH HA! I know it would change me! If you don't agree with me then don't read this chapter cause you might say that Ichigo is a bit OOC. I still love it damn it!**

… Mushy-lovey time!

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 5: My Angel**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia awoke, she was in terrible pain, she felt like screaming but nothing came out. She can feel that many areas of her body were bandaged, her right arm, her left leg, and her forehead. The room that she was in was dark, the only source of light was the moon outside the window. She was on a soft bed that felt like fluffy cotton, nothing like her bed in Ichigo's closet. She felt someone's hand on her face, their touch was as gentle as Ichigo's. Rukia touched the hand that was touching her face with her left hand, since she couldn't move her right hand. She turned her head and saw Ichigo, kneeling at her side, it was him who was with her, touching her. Ichigo's forehead was also bandaged, and his stomach was bandaged too, since Rukia can see that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Ichigo…"  
Ichigo smiled for a moment and took his hand from Rukia's face. He then put his head down.  
"I'm sorry Rukia." Rukia looked at him, perplexed by what he said.  
"I told you that I will always protect you, but I failed. You got hurt, it's all my fault."  
Rukia sat up and leaned against the wall at the head of the bed.  
"It's not your job to protect me Ichigo, it's my job to protect you."  
Ichigo raised his head up and looked at her. Rukia chuckled.  
"But I don't need to protect you, you're already powerful."  
Rukia got up from the bed and started walking towards the closet.  
"You shouldn't be walking Rukia, you don't have enough strength." said Ichigo as he stood up.  
Rukia just ignored him and kept walking slowly. She wasn't in much pain anymore, this type of injury was nothing to her. Ichigo then grabbed her left arm.  
"We still have something to discuss Rukia." he said.  
"Let go of me Ichigo." she said.  
Silence entered the room for a moment, Ichigo still held on to her.  
"No." he said.  
Rukia said nothing, tears started to fall from her eyes again.  
"I said let go of me Ichigo!" she screamed.  
"No! We have to talk Rukia!" he screamed back.  
"Damn it Ichigo!"

Rukia started trying to pull her arm away, but Ichigo still held on. She kept trying, it eventually turned into a struggle, no matter how hard Rukia tried, Ichigo was still more stronger than her. Their struggle brought them to the floor, Ichigo was on top of Rukia, his arms were carrying his body against the floor so that he wouldn't crush Rukia.

"Get off of me Ichigo!" screamed Rukia, she started really to cry now.  
Ichigo felt like crying too, but he just had to tell Rukia how he felt.  
"Rukia…" he started. "Stop running away. You're not the only one in pain, this hurts me too. You not wanting to be with me, even if you love me." he breathed heavily then continued. "Not looking at those violet eyes…I don't even want to think about it."  
Rukia turned her head to the side, she didn't want to look at Ichigo as he said these words.  
"When I look at you Rukia, it hurts."  
Silence went across the room again for a moment.  
"Why do you love me Ichigo?" asked Rukia, breaking the silence.  
"I can ask you the same question." he said.  
Rukia smiled. "You answer first."  
"Well, who wouldn't love you Rukia?"  
Rukia turned her head and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo just smiled.  
"Your turn."  
Rukia didn't say anything for moment. She was looking for the right words.  
"I don't know." she finally said. "Something just draws me to you."  
Ichigo's face turned serious again. He then started lowering his face.  
_"What do I do?"  
_Ichigo stopped and looked at Rukia's violet eyes.  
"Don't be scared." he whispered.  
The dream hit Rukia's mind again. Ichigo started lowering his face again and Rukia didn't stop it.

Ichigo's lips finally came upon Rukia's. His lips were sweeter than what Rukia expected, and they were as soft as a cloud. Rukia lifted her hands and put them on Ichigo's face, his skin was so soft too, Rukia didn't want this amazing feeling to end. _"This is everything that I want."_ she thought to herself. Ichigo then raised his head, ending the kiss. They both stared at each other and smiled.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" chuckled Ichigo.  
Rukia laughed.  
"I'm glad that you kissed me." she said.

Ichigo then kissed her again, Rukia tilted her head this time, experimenting. She never knew that just one kiss can feel like this. Their lips moved around, almost everywhere, Rukia continued experimenting and lightly bit Ichigo's lower lip. Ichigo laughed when Rukia did this, he then let go of her lips and started kissing her neck, Rukia laughed now. He then went higher and started to lightly kiss her cheek, Rukia still held on to Ichigo's soft face. He went back to her lips, and they kissed again, more passionately this time. They kept their lips together for what seemed like forever, then Ichigo let go again.

"Hey..." complained Rukia with a chuckle.  
Ichigo smiled.  
"I love you Rukia." he said. "Stay with me."  
Rukia went blank for a moment. She then put her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
"I love you too Ichigo." she said, then became silent, she still held on to Ichigo.  
"I'll never leave you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end, sorry I couldn't make it any longer but whatever. I'm pretty satisfied, this was my first Bleach fanfic. Teehee. Since I have so much free time cause it's Christmas break, I'll most likely write another fanfic soon, but I don't know which couple I'll write about yet. Hmm…

Thanks for all of the reviews! Until next time.

- Bianca AKA. **Bee **-wink-


End file.
